Bienvenue parmi-nous
by Milie-chou
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un gamin nommé Iwaizumi fou amoureux de son ami d'enfance, Oikawa. Les deux garçons partagent tout, absolument tout. Ils partagent même leurs ADN pour former un seul et unique individu ! Mpreg, Rating T pour langage un peu vulgaire. IwaOi
**Je ne vais rien dire de plus à part que c'est un minuscule truc Mpreg avec un magnifique OOC (je vais me faire tuer...) sans réelle profondeur et sans réelle explication et très très niais issu d'un délire entre moi et ma tête. Je pose ça là, doooooucement, je fuis très rapidement, et vous en faîtes ce que vous voulez.**

 **Merci de ne pas m'envoyez des menaces de mort. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci.**

 **PS : Je tiens à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi !**

* * *

Parlons de nos deux personnages principaux : Tooru Oikawa et Hajime Iwaizumi.

Tooru Oikawa était issu d'une grande famille aisée. Il avait toujours vécu dans la même gigantesque maison, pas loin du centre-ville. Juste à côté de son foyer, se trouvait un immense parc. Etant enfant, le petit Tooru adorait jouer au chevalier dans le jardin publique avec son meilleur ami : Hajime. Tiens, ne l'oublions pas lui ! Hajime habitait dans une villa un peu plus petite que celle de son copain. Il était fils unique, contrairement à Tooru qui avait une grande sœur. Depuis toujours, Hajime agissait comme un "garde du corps" pour protéger son meilleur ami, car ce dernier manquait parfois de bon sens ! A l'opposé du fils des Oikawa, celui des Iwaizumi était loin d'être parfait ! Déjà, physiquement, Tooru ramenait toutes les filles du Japon sans aucun problème ! Un véritable mannequin en somme. Il possédait des belles hanches fines proportionnelles à ses jambes magnifiquement musclées ; un buste haut et fier, des bras ni trop gros ni trop maigre, un visage affreusement mignon et des cheveux châtains impeccablement brossés s'agençant à merveille à la couleur de ses jolis iris expressifs. A côté de lui, Hajime ne ressemble à rien.

Donc voici notre duo de winners ! ( vous le savez déjà, mais c'est cool de le rappeler)

Quand et comment ses deux beaux garçons se sont rencontrés ? Vous ne devinerez jamais ! (enfin si, mais chut !)

Leurs mères, amies elles-aussi depuis toujours, ne se sont jamais séparées. Etrangement, les deux femmes sont tombées enceintes la même année. (c'est louche quand même...) La plus petite des deux donna naissance au bébé Hajime le 10 juin, et l'autre presque un mois plus tard, le 20 juillet, bébé Tooru sortit du ventre de sa maman. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux jeunes garçons se côtoyaient. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre et se fichaient du regard des autres.

Enfants, ils s'en allèrent dans le grand parc à côté de chez eux. Ils jouaient aux chevaliers ou aux envahisseurs extraterrestres ! A partir de l'âge de six ans, ils découvrirent le volley-ball. Fallait dire que les mamans des deux marmots faisaient du volley-ball étant jeunes ! (c'est des supers mamans en gros...) Depuis, les deux garçons n'ont jamais arrêté. La mère de Tooru était passeuse, et vu qu'il faut transmettre les traditions, le beau châtain devint à son tour passeur. Hajime, lui, choisit la voie des pointus, parce qu'il faut l'avouer : être pointu, c'est trop la classe.

Ils grandirent vite. C'est à partir du collège que Tooru eut vraiment la côte avec les filles. Mais au fond, Hajime savait qu'il s'en fichait pas mal et ce qui importait vraiment : c'était le volley. Que ça soit dans les études ou le sport, Tooru était un gros travailleur. Il n'a jamais ménagé ses efforts pour avoir de bonnes notes. En plus de ça, le fils des Oikawa savait être sociable et franchement sympathique avec n'importe qui. Bref, le gars parfait ! C'est un peu le type de gars que la société nous dit d'être... si seulement ce cher beau châtain n'avait pas un caractère de chien. (pour ne pas dire le gros mot !) Au-delà de son côté "garçon parfait", Tooru était un moqueur né. Il charriait tout et n'importe quoi, utilisait son super pouvoir nommé "ironie" à tout bout de champ. Même que des moments, il pouvait faire extrêmement peur à cause de son "regard de violeur"(Kindaichi approuve) lorsqu'il se concentrait un peu trop (ne jamais le déranger pendant les maths). Peu de personnes connaissaient le vrai visage de Tooru, juste sa famille et Hajime. Si on devait donner des adjectifs à ces deux-là, le plus grand serait la lumière et le plus petit l'ombre.

Hajime Iwaizumi prenait rarement les devants, à part pour le sport ou pour remettre son meilleur ami à sa place. Néanmoins, il restait une personne de confiance. Beaucoup d'adolescents admiraient son côté téméraire et brave. Il savait se faire respecter quand il le fallait. Il valait mieux pour votre vie de ne jamais l'énerver, Oikawa peut vous le confirmer.

Plus les années passaient, plus les deux garçons semblaient proches. Un peu trop proches selon certains. Le lycée à permit à Hajime de se questionner un peu : il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Tooru que pour lui. Ses amis lui faisaient souvent cette remarque. Mais, au début, il s'en fichait pas mal. La première année se passa sans réel incident. Peut-être juste un regard un peu... étrange ? Qui sait. C'est lors de la deuxième année que les choses commencèrent à bouger. Alors que d'habitude les rêves d'Hajime se résumaient à des aventures chevaleresques, ceux-ci devinrent... érotiques. Très érotiques. Vous me direz "les rêves érotiques sont signe de bonne santé" (alors Iwaizumi pète la forme...). Mais voilà, à votre avis, qui gémissait et criait le prénom "Hajime" avec un regard de chienne en chaleur ? Tooru évidemment ! Perturbé par ses étranges songes, le pointu se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas gay et à l'occasion, se remettre en question sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son meilleur ami.

Puis le verdict tomba : Hajime était tout simplement fou amoureux de son ami d'enfance.

Cette révélation fut un horrible choc pour le volleyeur. Il ne voyait désormais plus Oikawa de la même manière. Il se mit à fantasmer sur lui, ses hormones lui jouaient des tours sans arrêt ! Avant, le petit brun voulait seulement être avec lui, rigoler, jouer au volley-ball et s'amuser. Mais cette douce période fut révolue. Il rêve de son corps, des lèvres, son cou, ses jambes, tout sans exception.

Hajime s'était toujours questionné entre ce qui séparait l'amitié et l'amour. Dorénavant, il a la réponse : l'attirance physique et le cœur qui bat plus fort, plus vite, avec en supplément des nausées incontrôlables mais si agréables. Rien qu'en voyant ou observant Tooru, Hajime nageait dans un bonheur quasiment parfait. Il ne demandait rien d'autre. Oikawa ne devait jamais savoir ce que le brun pensait de lui. Ce qui créa un fort décalage entre les actions et les pensées d'Iwaizumi. Quand Tooru dormait juste à côté de lui, le brun devait se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur son magnifique corps qui l'attendait. Néanmoins, il s'en foutait pas mal du masque "je suis pas amoureux de toi" les premiers temps. Seul le bonheur comptait, mais voilà.

C'est à partir de sa dernière année que ses sentiments devinrent insupportables. Dans le club de volley-ball, Oikawa fut choisi comme capitaine et Iwaizumi vice-capitaine. Ledit capitaine s'occupait à merveille de son équipe. Rien à dire, Tooru était un parfait meneur. Quant à Hajime, il s'assurait que tout ce passe au mieux. Il surveillait à ce qu'il n'y est aucun conflit. Mission réussie. Tous les deux, ils formaient un formidable duo. La plupart des autres joueurs les admiraient. Rapidement, la popularité de Tooru monta en flèche. Et donc beaucoup moins libre pour son meilleur ami. Bien qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, Hajime était secrètement agacé de la réputation grandissante du beau châtain : Tooru était le sien, point barre ! Néanmoins, il essayait de cacher son côté possessif. Il essayait. Et il n'avait pas réussi bien longtemps. L'attaquant collait systématiquement le capitaine de l'équipe de volley-ball. Si quelqu'un approchait son tendre ? Gare à sa vie ! Si quelqu'un le touchait, même involontairement ? Il n'y a même plus de mots pour dire à quel point vous passerez un mauvais quart d'heure ! Au début, cela ne gêna pas Oikawa. Mais rapidement, le comportement de son meilleur ami énerva fortement le beau garçon. Ce dernier se sentait comme oppressé par une force auquel il ne pouvait rivaliser. Les entrainements devenaient presque insupportables. Il ne pouvait plus manger sans que le brun vienne le surveiller. Parler à des camarades ? Houlà, même pas en rêve ! Alors, un jour, Tooru, fortement agacé, se mit en colère contre Iwaizumi :

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ?! J'en ai marre, je ne peux plus rien faire sans que tu vienne me déranger !

Certes il avait un peu exagéré en lui disant qu'il le dérangeait, mais celui-ci espérait que le message allait -enfin- passer dans le crâne d'Iwaizumi. Mais Hajime ne répondit rien, il resta muet face à son meilleur ami. Le volleyeur brun fixa lamentablement le sol, l'air désoler. A la non-réaction de son ami d'enfance, Oikawa fronça les sourcils. Il voulait une réponse ! Une vraie ! Il reprit son souffle et se força à rester poli.

\- Bon, Iwa-chan, y'a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas en ce moment. Je dirais même depuis le début d'année.

Le capitaine s'approcha de son ami bourrin-qui-ne-voulait-rien-entendre et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il posa subitement sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Hajime. Le brun fut alors obligé de soulever son regard qui croisa celui de son ami d'enfance.

 **-** Hey, Iwa-chan, tu peux tout me dire voyons, nah ?

Non, l'intéressé ne pouvait pas lui tout lui dire. Il serra les dents et les mains. Hajime ne se rendit même pas compte que des gouttes d'eaux salées coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Eh mais... ne pleure pas ! C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est grave !

\- C'est grave de vouloir mes fesses ?

Sur le moment, l'attaquant recula d'un demi pas, surpris de la franchise de son meilleur ami. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler et son visage triste laissa place à l'incompréhension... Il dévisageait Tooru qui lui semblait être assez content de lui.

\- Bingo !

 **-** Tu... tu le savais ?

Le beau garçon pouffa légèrement.

\- Oh, j'ai un tas de meufs qui me le matte à longueur de journée. Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un amateur ?D'ailleurs Iwa-chan, t'es vraiment pas discret, faut que j't'apprenne.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir engueuler comme ça ?!

 **-** J'voulais te faire avouer par toi-même. Et j'voulais aussi savoir à quoi tu ressemblais quand tu pleures. T'es vraiment craquant comme ça !

 **-** Heureusement qu'on est pas au gymnase, j't'aurai balancer tous les ballons dans ta gueule de merde.

 **-** Soit pas si vulgaire ! Tu n'ai...

Le capitaine n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Hajime l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais un petit "tilt" se fit entendre dans le cerveau aux trois neurones de Tooru.

\- Hey, t'es si pressé que ça ?

\- Nan, j'voulais juste que tu te taise.

\- C'est une solution...

A vrai dire, ça n'a pas déplut au fils des Oikawa. Au contraire, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Il avait rien à y perdre ! Mec ou fille, c'est la même chose. Rien que pour l'embêter et le déstabiliser -parce qu'il est un gros emmerdeur-, Tooru l'embrassa a nouveau.

Un fabuleux baiser entre garçons.

Un baiser pour célébrer leurs diplômes.

Un baiser pour prouver à leurs parents, que oui, deux hommes peuvent s'aimer.

Un baiser pour honorer leur mariage aux Etats-unis.

Et un baiser pour s'unir, tout simplement.

("la séquence émotion", ça, c'est fait.)

 **oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Et les années passèrent vite, très très vite. Sans qu'Hajime ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le voilà dans son lit après une folle nuit avec son compagnon. L'ancien volleyeur, maintenant âgé de vingt-sept ans, vivait dans une grande villa vers Sendai. Cette maison comportait quatre chambres d'environ treize mètres carrés, un salon avec cuisine américaine, un jacouzzi deux magnifiques salles de bains avec en supplément un gigantesque terrain pour faire du sport. Beaucoup de sport. Tout cela grâce au bons revenus d'Hajime devenu pompier. Il adorait cette sensation de danger permanent, le feu, le stress et tout ce qui implique. En effet, c'était un métier parfait pour lui. Quant à son mari, il travaillait en tant que mannequin dans toutes sortes de magazines. Souvent de sport ou de vêtement. Tooru a toujours eut énormément de fans, mais désormais, il en avait au delà des frontières du Japon.

Il devait être presque midi lorsque le pompier musclé ouvrit ses yeux ankylosés par la fatigue. Cependant, la lumière du jour vint l'aveugler. Ne sentant plus la présence de son amant, Hajime conclu que Tooru s'était sûrement réveillé plus tôt, et, sans penser une seule seconde à l'ancien attaquant, avait monté les stores. De mauvaise humeur, il cria :

\- Putain, Tooru ! Ne lève pas les stores quand je dors !

Il n'eut comme unique réponse :

\- Si t'as la force de me gueuler dessus de bon matin, viens me voir, j'suis malade comme un chien !

A contre-cœur, le pompier quitta son lit ultra confortable. Il reprit un caleçon parce que faut pas déconner, ça caille ! Il marcha lentement dans le couloir, encore un peu embrouillé. Arrivé dans la grande pièce à vivre, il découvrit son bel homme complètement avachit sur le canapé.

\- Idiot, si tu es malade, tu aurais dû rester sur le lit.

 **-** J'avais envie de vomir ! A moins que tu voulais que je dégueule sur toi, y'a pas de problème !

Hajime soupira. Qui lui avait filer un crétin pareil ? Il s'assit à côté de Tooru et caressa ses doux cheveux emmêlés. Le malade décrocha néanmoins un petit sourire en voyant son compagnon s'occuper un peu de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se faire chouchouter par son mari !

\- T'es de mauvaise humeur Haji' !

 **-** Toi aussi, abruti.

Ah làlà, est-ce que ces deux beaux hommes allaient se douter que qu'ils allaient être pères ? Non ! Attendez, je vous explique. Ce n'est que deux mois après cette scène de ménage que le couple découvrit la nouvelle. Sur le moment, on ne pouvait pas dire si elle était "bonne" ou "mauvaise". Effectivement durant ces deux mois, Tooru Iwaizumi ne cessait d'être affreusement malade. Le mannequin ne pouvait même plus aller travailler, ni de marcher, et presque plus manger, car il vomissait son plat juste après. De plus, il sentait comme un truc vivant au bas de son ventre. Au début, le bel adulte pensait en rigolant qu'un extraterrestre était rentré en lui. Hajime, atrocement inquiet pour son compagnon, demanda de faire une échographie. Ils y allèrent, tous les deux. Puis voilà, le verdict tomba vite. Non, ce n'était pas un alien, mais un bébé ! Un minuscule embryon. Choc. Personne ne sut quoi dire, surtout les futurs parents.

Les hommes pouvaient être "enceint", mais attention, ce sont des cas extrêmement rares : un homme sur quarante mille est capable de donner la vie. Et malheureusement, un bébé sur deux né d'un homme risquait de malformations, de maladies et de mauvaise santé. Contrairement à celui d'une femme, le corps d'un garçon n'était pas fait pour accueillir un bébé. Tooru allait donc être sur extrême surveillance durant les prochains mois à venir. Il fut rapidement placé dans le seul hôpital spécialisé pour ce type de grossesse à Tokyo, loin de sa maison... et d'Hajime. Pour ce dernier, savoir qu'il allait être père fut une bonne dose de stress avant l'heure, mais quelque part, il attendait son enfant avec grand impatience. Tellement impatient qu'un en tour de main, la chambre du nourrisson était presque prête. Il ne restait plus qu'à connaître son sexe, et paf, terminé.

Le pompier remonta à Tokyo pour voir son mari souffrant et... désagréable. Très désagréable. Déjà qu'il était bien assez, cette grossesse ne faisait qu'amplifier les choses. Lorsque Hajime arriva à l'hôpital, il se conduit directement vers la chambre de son tendre... enfin de son chieur. Quand il entra, le guerrier du feu aperçu Tooru, les yeux rouges et cernés. Hajime remarqua qu'il avait perdu pas mal de poids. Comme si le mannequin n'était pas déjà assez maigre, le brun espérait de tout cœur que le futur enfant n'allait pas détruire son mari.

 **-** Salut Tooru.

L'ancien attaquant s'approcha de son compagnon, qui avait sourit en le voyant.

 **-** Bonjour Hajime. Tu reviens enfin !

\- Pas le choix, j'ai envie de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Le mannequin fit la moue.

 **-** Et moi tu t'en fous... je retiens je retiens.

\- J'peux pas m'en foutre vu que tu portes le gosse.

\- J'en ai marre de cet enfant de malheur ! J'peux même plus dormir sur le ventre ! Et ton gosse ne serra jamais volleyeur !

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?!

Hajime se mit instantanément à transpirer. Les deux papas avaient déjà imaginer la belle vie de leur progéniture. Leur enfant sera grand. Aussi beau que son père-porteur mais aussi têtu que le pompier. Le bébé aimera sans doute les défis, il sera joyeux et plein de vie. Oui, ce bébé aura une vie parfaite, sans soucis. Or, la dernière réplique de son mari annonçait pas que du positif. Son petit avait un problème ? Maladie ? Malformation ? Un tas de scénarios dramatiques se bousculèrent dans la pauvre tête du deuxième papa. Le soldat du feu retint son souffle, s'attendant à la pire des mauvaises nouvelles. Son cœur battait deux fois plus vite. Même si sa progéniture souffrait qu'une quelque conque maladie, Hajime l'aimera quand même.

 **-** Il donne des coups de poing de oooooouuuuf ! Sérieux, il me défonce le bide, ton mioche !

Hajime soupira. Au moins, l'enfant allait bien... Ce n'était que ça qui comptait, après tout. Enfin Tooru aussi comptait... faut pas l'oublier lui, hein.

 **-** Excusez moi, je rentre.

Une troisième voix retentit dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du médecin qui prenait en charge Tooru. Le brun le connaissait plutôt assez bien. Les deux hommes se fréquentaient régulièrement à la fac. Sugawara a toujours été passionné par la médecine. A la base, il voulait devenir cardiologue. Puis finalement, comme il le dit, le bel homme calme s'est perdu en cours de route et est atterri dans cet hôpital. Il était un médecin très reconnu dans le Japon entier, il arrivait même à ce faire un nom à l'international. Donc ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce dernier s'approcha des futurs parents avec ce même sourire extrêmement rassurant et ce visage d'apparence calme. Ils échangèrent les politesses et le médecin rentra directement dans le sujet.

 **-** Vous allez mieux, M. Tooru ?

 **-** Bof... mes abdos ont disparu et j'ai une boule de graisse à la place.

L'officier de santé se contint de rigoler.

\- Cette boule de graisse est pour l'instant en parfaite santé. Nous avons rien détecter d'anormal. Six mois sans incident chez un foetus qui grandit à l'intérieur d'un homme, c'est carrément un miracle !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Hajime se sentit fier de lui et de son compagnon. Celui-ci était cependant un peu moins enchanté.

\- Tu m'étonnes, il prend toutes mes forces et mes réserves.

\- Il faut bien qu'il les trouvent quelque part, les réserves ! Bien, vous êtes là pour connaître le sexe du bébé, venez !

Ils allèrent dans la salle à échographie et le docteur prépara le nécessaire. Il mit le gel sur le ventre gonflé de l'homme enceint et passa la sonde sur la peau tendue. Hajime et le mannequin regardèrent le petit écran, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Docteur Sugawara prit soudainement un air choqué.

\- Oh mon dieu, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça...

Les futurs papas s'affolèrent : le bébé allait mal ?! Pour la première fois de toute sa grossesse, Tooru s'inquiéta réellement pour sa progéniture. Lui qui ne faisait que plaisanter, il commença à avoir peur et tenait aussi fort que possible la main de son conjoint. Le soldat du feu se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ses scénarios de tout à l'heure... peut-être qu'ils allaient vraiment se réaliser ?! L'excellent médecin s'approcha un peu plus de l'écran en fronçant les yeux, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Le silence était insoutenable pour les futurs papas.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense... Bon, j'ai encore un micro doute sur le sexe, mais par contre, je peux déjà vous dire que vous allez en baver.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Notre enfant ne va pas bien ? répliqua Tooru.

\- Votre fils vous fait clairement un doigt d'honneur.*

Soudain, plus rien.

Après une minute, le médecin éclata de rire en voyant la tête des amoureux.

\- Chéri Hajime.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es sûr de vouloir le garder ?

\- J'suis plus sûr d'un seul coup.

\- J'veux pas un gosse avec ta politesse !

\- Il serra pas une poule-mouillée contrairement à toi, au moins. Vois le bon côté des choses Tooru !

\- Héééé ! Méchant Hajime !

Un peu plus tard (après la scène de ménage), le médecin laissa seuls les deux hommes dans la chambre, surement pour aller rapporter cette incroyable découverte à ses collègues. Dans la pièce, plus un bruit, Hajime contemplait le ventre de son mari. Un fils... il allait avoir un petit garçon ! Excité comme une puce, il pensa à ses futurs souvenirs avec son bébé. Son fiston. Rien qu'à lui.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder comme ça quand tu t'adresses à moi mon amour ?

Il décrocha des yeux la petite bosse et se rendit compte qu'il abordait un sourire niais et des yeux pleins de tendresse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses émotions.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te fixer comme avec notre bébé ? J'te regarde, c'est déjà ça.

Ils aimaient se narguer mutuellement, toujours à se mettre des piques. C'était un peu leur façon de dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Un drôle de façon, mais elle marchait bien. Jamais le deuxième papa n'avait douté de la fidélité de son mari, même quand il "draguait" des petites minettes, car le pompier savait que c'était pour le rendre jaloux... et qu'il se faisait à chaque fois piéger. A la réplique du soldat du feu, Tooru bouda.

\- Raaaah... j'en ai marre. Celui que j'aime m'aime moins que son fils, je m'ennui ici et j'crois que je vais exploser ! Je veux accoucher !

Son vœu fut exaucé. Deux mois plus tard, Tooru mit au monde par césarienne son fils le vingt-deux décembre avec grande surprise ! Le petit bébé était en avance de un mois. Imaginez la panique de l'homme enceint lorsqu'il a eu ses premières contractions ! En effet, il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie ! Même Docteur Sugawara se retenait de ne pas rire durant l'opération face à Tooru qui criait vouloir mourir ! Hajime aurait vraiment voulu voir cette scène s'il n'était pas contraint de rester à l'extérieur.

Un peu près une heure après, le voilà.

Son fils, rien qu'à lui.

Le brun regarda tendrement son bien-aimé qui tenait dans ses bras une minuscule boule.

Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, Hajime était mort d'inquiétude, puis soudain, boum. Juste en l'apercevant, il se sentit rassuré. Libéré.

L'ancien attaquant félicita l'amour de sa vie d'un baiser fortement récompensé. Tooru Iwaizumi le méritait bien. Celui-ci ne pensait pas que cette chose pouvait donner autant de bonheur d'un seul coup. Hajime se pencha vers le nouveau-né. Il était en pleine forte et rayonnait de vie. Son fils avait déjà ouvert ses beaux yeux bleu foncé. Comme son papa qui l'avait mit au monde, le visage du nourrisson était affreusement craquant et mignon. Des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit (appartenant au pompier) encadrait sa légère tête. Il souriait en tendant ses minuscules bras vers son deuxième papa. Hajime sentit une grosse boule de bonheur et d'amour traverser son cœur. Il caressa sa douce joue avec tendresse que même Tooru ne connaissait pas.

\- _Ca y est mon fils, enfin. Bienvenue parmi-nous, Tobio._

* * *

 *** véridique, je me suis inspirée d'une VDM pour cette scène. J'avoue de bien m'être marrée au détriment de mon karma. :')**

 **BON BON BON BON. Baissez vos armes ! Ne me tuez pas maintenant pleaaase ! Comme je l'ai dit en haut, il s'agit d'un pur délire entre moi et ma tête sauvage ! Je prévoyais de l'abandonner (j'aurai dû faire ça, je l'accorde), mais disons qu'une certaine personne (elle se reconnaitra toute seule comme une grande...) m'a forcé à continuer pour avoir ce Mpreg ! Bon, au final, j'me suis vraiment éclatée en écrivant ! J'crois que c'est la première fois que je rigole autant et j'crois que aussi c'est la première fois que JE NE FAIS PAS DE DRAMA 8D Hein, quoi ? Il fallait rire dès moments ? Bah oui... oui je sais j'ai vraiment un humour de merde... sorry.**

 **C'est le premier One-Shot que j'écris avec ce ship. Pardonnez moi si... voilà quoi. Et aussi PARDON pour Tobio. Sorry. Soorry. Soorry...**

 **Bref, pardon, et un petit review ne serrait jamais de trop. Même face à ce truc que j'ai pondu. Soorry.**


End file.
